Broken Down
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: As you smash your way through the illusions I have carefully and painfully set up through the course of my life, I realize that you have broken me down... ZxK
1. Broken Down

A/N: OOOMMMMGGGGG! It's been like forever since I updated. Yeahhh uhhh really sorry about that I'm such a klutz you can ask my friends they would totally agree. So if you didn't know I quit fanfiction like when I stopped updating cause I just didn't feel anything for it anymore. And yeah I did feel bad for leaving my other stories unfinished, but I was totally done with writing so I quit. Luckily for you one of my classmates persuaded me (more like pestered) every first period that I should keep writing. So for everyone that was dying to see me update again you guys should go write Michiru-pyon a letter of thanks lololol. Anyway it's good to be back. Love you guys! 3

Warning: Yaoi and lemons( not know, but later :] )

Summary: As you smash your way through the illusions I have carefully and painfully set up through the course of my life, I realize that you have broken me down...

Chapter 1: Cracks

Kaname looked disdainfully at the gloomy building in front of him. So here he was, a vampire prince at a high school full of normal humans. They weren't even aristocrats! This was definitely a joke...

"This is absolutely humiliating..." Kaname muttered. A emerald eyed blond haired boy patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kaname, just think about how much free time we'll have. It'll be a piece of cake here. No homework or studying it'll be great!" Kaname gave a small smile, he really appreciated his best friend's efforts in trying to cheer him up, but school was always easy for him no matter where he went. He actually just went to class to be polite... So how could this school year be different from any other one?

"It's a new school year Ichiru... I can't wait to graduate from this damn place." Zero Kiryuu trudged through the hallway by himself while a group of girls shyly stared at him from afar.

"Hey, it's that Kiryuu kid."

" He's pretty cute but he's always talking to himself... It's pretty weird."

"Dude, I know like this one time..."

Zero stopped walking and glared at the group of girls. "You bitches got something to say?"

The girls squeaked and scurried away.

"It's ok Ich I promise I won't let anything happen to you again... I swear." With that he walked off to class.

"Hiya!" Kaname and Takuma stopped in their tracks and turned around to face a brown haired girl with doe like eyes.

"My name's Yuuki Cross. My stepfather is headmaster of Cross High and he humbly requests that I show you around." Takuma put on his signature charming smile and thanked Yuuki. "Yuuki-chan, Kaname and I heard from headmaster Cross that 2 people would be showing us around."

Yuuki giggled as Takuma's emerald orbs turned into a ominous forest green. "Well Zero is really weird, so like I let him like do his own thing. Rumor has it he lives with a vampire..." Kaname and Takuma perked up at the mention of vampire. Kaname chuckled, "How interesting... Can you tell us more?"

Yuuki nodded. "How about over lunch?"

"Right here is fine," Takuma butted in, "It's actually quite nice outside today." Yuuki pouted.

"Well here's what I know..."

"Lunch..."Zero sighed, "It's my least favorite part of the day." Zero grabbed his backpack. "Let's go sit under the cherry blossom trees today Ichiru. I heard they're beautiful when they're in bloom." As Zero walked down the hall he held his breath. He couldn't let himself be tempted in the least, but as a girl brushed past him he took a breath. He could smell it. The sweet scent of... blood.

Takuma smiled as cherry blossoms fell around him in a flurry of pink. "Aren't the blossoms beautiful Kaname?" Kaname didn't even look at him... Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Takuma, about Zero. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takuma smirked.

"Of course. He's probably a level E so we'll have to kill him right?"

"Well about him being a level E maybe, but we can't kill him yet. Not until we get to the bottom of this. There might be another pureblood on the loose... How tedious."

Takuma looked at Kaname in confusion. "Can't we just kill him? The Association wouldn't mind and you could just put IT out of ITS misery..."

"Enough Takuma... That's enough."

"I don't get it you don't even know him? Is this really the time to feel sympathy?" Takuma suddenly felt the aura around Kaname darken and trees around them started snapping in half. He instantly knelt down as he recognized the killer aura. "Please forgive me Kaname-sama I didn't mean to offend your opinion..." When he looked up Kaname was already gone and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Why can't you see I'm right here? Why can't you recognize my feelings? Why can't you see I love you..."

"Zero! Zero? Hello?" Zero rolled his eyes. Why was Yuuki so loud?

"Ichiru, I don't get girls. They are annoying to say the least." Yuuki looked at Zero in puzzlement.

"Zero, who are you talking to?" Zero sighed. "My twin brother obviously." Why didn't people understand that Ichiru was always by his side?

"But Zero," Yuuki tried reasoning, "there's no one..." Before she could finish her sentence she noticed in horror how Zero's eyes paled down into a translucent purple. "Never mind... just forget I said anything..." "Well if you have nothing to say, I'm going home. Excuse me," Zero said coldly.

Yuuki furiously shook her head. "No Zero! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!" She cried," Maybe we can talk this out. Get to know each other better. Ever since you showed up you've been keeping to yourself! I know it's really hard to accept, but your f..." Zero glared at Yuuki with two purple flaming orbs. Yuuki shrank back a bit, but her brown muddy eyes tried to return the same glare. As time passed Yuuki thought she might have finally gotten through to Zero, but that thought was crushed as Zero bolted for the door and left.

"Sorry for trying to force reality onto you Zero...but someday, someone will shatter the illusions you try so hard to create, that you will just break down..."

Zero ran and ran and ran. "What the hell," he mentally cursed, "What does she know about me? No one knows anything about me!" Then he suddenly ran into someone.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going," shouted Zero.

"On the contrary, it is you who ran into me... I should be the one demanding you for an apology. But since I'm a nice guy I won't," a haughty voice replied .

"You bastard! Who do you think you are?" Zero growled and stared at the chocolate haired man. He was a bit taller then Zero and he had snow white skin with wine colored eyes that were tinted with a bit of red wine. Anyone would have swooned in his presence, but for Zero it was definitely not happening.

"I'm Kaname Kuran pureblood prince, but the real question isn't who I am. The real question is "Who are you"?" Zero suddenly felt a powerful presence, a powerful urge to bow down to Kaname, and a powerful urge to serve the prince. Kaname smirked. "He's no different from the other level E fools I have met Maybe I should forget about him like Takuma said..." But just as this thought was running through his mind Zero did the inthinkable. Zero Kiryuu slapped Kaname Kuran in the face. Kaname touched the red stinging marks on his face as Zero shouted at him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but stay away from me and my brother or I swear I'll kill you."

And then he ran away from Kaname as fast as he could run. He ran the direction completely opposite from the man not knowing the prince could have easily caught up to him. But there was just a single thought embedding itself into his mind.

"Why does his blood smell so unimaginably good? It's something I would want to sink my fangs into."

A/N: Woah sooo intense right? And yeah I did this all for Britteny cause she sucks nahh I'm just kidding lol. Anyway what did you guys think? Can't wait for the next chapter right? And I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything and I'm probably well known for writing one chapter and leaving it... Ughh I'll start updating more of those chapters soon I promise .! I just don't know what to update so if you have a certain story of mine that you're absolutely dying to read the end of message me or something I'll work on it for sure ***pinky promises*** By the way anyone a beta? I sorta need one haha.

Next chapter: Shards


	2. Fragments

A/N : Yo, what's up guys. I think dang3r0usl0v3 is back in business for good! I'm totally finishing this fic no matter what! So help me out guys, review,review,and review! Haha well it's really cool reading all the comments I get, I feel all bubbly inside. Please feel free to tell me what needs improvement and such cause I really want to be as good as Clue-sama and the other guys so yeah….. Thanks! :]

Chapter 2: Fragments

What fucking brother? Did you see another person? Because I know I didn't see another fucking person there with him… Kaname rubbed his temples in frustration as he thought about his last encounter with Zero.

~Flashback~

Zero glared at Kaname with violet venom in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are , but stay the hell away from me and my brother!"

~End~

"What did I do?" Kaname pondered, "I was just acting like I usually do…well maybe a bit more stuck up then usual…"

"Try a lot more stuck up and bingo," a certain brunette added, "What's up cousin?"

"Hey Shiki how's Takuma? I sorta blew the top with him yesterday. I hope he's ok…" Shiki smirked.

"Don't worry about him Kaname. I know he's a childhood friend and all, but he's not 5 anymore he's 18."

"I just can't help but worry," Kaname murmured, "Mind checking up on him for me?"

"Whatever you say prince," Shiki teased, "Your wish is my command." Kaname frowned. "Bitch please."

The 2 buys stared at each other before cracking up.

"I love it when you're not all formal and shit," Shiki gasped out between peals of laughter. Kaname sighed, "Me too. I only wish it could always be like this… But being prince highers the standards I stand on…:

"Well just do what you want," started Shiki, "I'm going to catch up with you later I need to go check on Takuma now." Kaname waved his hand. "Later, actually hold on. You ok Shiki? You seem different today. Got laid? Haha." Shiki smirked. "Asshole." And he briskly walked away.

"You don't know a thing Kaname Kuran…"

"Takuma," someone purred, "Are you ok? Little Kaname is worried for you, you know?" Thick droplets of blood trickled down a certain blond's flawless face. Takuma glared at his captor as she took of her wig.

"Shizuka…" The Shiki look-alike flashed a devious smile. "How could you tell Takuma," she whined, "Even our precious Kaname-sama couldn't tell that I wasn't Shiki with that disguise! I could be his twin right now." The lump beside the chained Takuma groaned. Shizuka cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong with Shiki? I guess he got a tummy ache from all the medicine I fed him. I hope he feels better soon!" Takuma growled. "I don't know why I can't get out of these damn chains, but when I do I swear I'll kill you on behalf of Kaname and Shiki!" Shizuka giggled. "Awww I made Takuma mad. They're anti vampire chains by the way, so you'll never be able to break free dummy. You're so silly Takuma! I can't wait to see what you cuties do next." She happily danced towards Shiki and chained him up next to Takuma. "Well it's time to go play around with Kaname some more. Don't get into too much trouble ok? You wouldn't want something bad to "accidentally" happen to Kaname." Takuma glared at Shizuka as she left and then worriedly stared at the dazed Shiki. "Kaname could definitely take care of himself… Right Shiki?"

"Zero, I just wanted to tell you something…" Zero frantically looked around in confusion for the voice that was calling him. It sounded so familiar… it sounded so much like Ichiru.

"Ichiru! Where are you?" Zero yelled. He started running around only to see that he was in a house of mirrors and he could see many reflections of himself… Which one was Ichiru? They all looked so similar.

"Zero dear, Mommy is here with Ichiru and Daddy. Why don't you join us love? The potato salad looks wonderful."

"Mom! Mom!" cried Zero, "Where are you? Mom! Don't leave me again! I don't want to be alone!" 2 gunshots pierced the silence and every mirror started crumbling. Shattering once they touched the ground until he was left in the darkness by himself, alone.

"Mom! Dad! Ichiru!" yelled Zero out of frustration. Suddenly a large mirror appeared in front of him and he peered at the reflection. It was Ichiru… Zero gently placed his hand on the mirror and it shattered to pieces.

"What have I done?"

" how many times do I have to tell you to not sleep in my class?" The teacher shook her head in frustration and continued the lecture. "We're going to be taking blood samples in the class so I'm going to partner you up. Shiki Senri with Takuma Ichijo , Kain Akatsuki with Aidou Hanabusa…"

Zero sighed. "It was just a dream," he thought as he tuned out the lecture, "It just hurts to think about the past… Things won't come back once they have been lost."

"Zero Kiryuu we meet again…"

Takuma sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. "When are we getting out of here?"

"Is it really that bad being with me?" Shiki replied in a monotone voice, "I didn't think you hated me that much. Also, stop sighing I think I'll never be able to sigh again after this day… You sighed enough for the both of us…"

Takuma just stared at Shiki and just suddenly started laughing. Shiki rolled his eyes.

"This is what happens to Takuma when he gets locked up for long periods of time. Even though he's a vampire his body still craves the sun. Very ironic if you ask me." Takuma smiled gently at Shiki. "Thanks for making me feel better Shiki, your sarcasm always has just what I need." Shiki forced a smile back.

"Oh my fucking… He looked so cute just then…. If I wasn't chained because of that damned slut I'd be attacking like a wild beast," Shiki thought with dirty intentions, "Hopefully he doesn't stare at my crotch or else he would totally be freaked out. Please help me some one." Takuma stared at Shiki as the brunette was busily worrying in his own world about his crotch.

"Shiki do you think we'll get out of here soon? I think Kaname's gonna start worrying about us soon."

"Don't worry about him," Shiki casually replied, "He's got his new toy. He probably won't start looking for us until he's done toying with the poor kid. I kinda feel sad for the guy." Takuma stared down at the ground in silence as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess you're right…."

A/N: Hey guys I'm actually done sooner then I expected haha it's been really cool writing this fic and I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish it hah ,but I still got my other stuff to finish which is totally not a bummer, but I'm not sure if anyone's really gonna read them since I haven't updated in a while… Ahhhhh what should I do? . Well anyway I'm still looking for a beta since we're getting to the dirty parts and my friend refuses to read lemons. So anyone up for a tarty treat soon? Cause I know I am lolz. But I got my blog back up and running so check it out if you have time, I usually post up tidbits of my stories cause I'm too lazy to type up the whole thing haha it's on my profile if you were wondering hehe. :D bye for now.


End file.
